


Tria Eros

by tisfan



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Biting, Bonding, Consent is Sexy, M/M, Sex Worker Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: The Ex-Winter Soldier, Bucky Barnes, is going in to heat. He can’t trust anyone, and he might hurt a normal alpha. So he gives Tria Eros a try; they cater to specialized needs for both alphas and omegas.When Tony Stark gets matched to him, it’s a bit of a wild ride...





	Tria Eros

Bucky had the urge to crush the phone in his powerful, metal grip. He didn’t, because he knew that would only be hurting himself; he’d have to get a new phone, which meant leaving his home, headed for the nearest city, and he knew damn well he couldn’t do that right now. So, a week (or possibly an entire month, there was no way to tell) without a phone, without news and communication wasn’t worth the brief satisfaction that destruction would give him.

He looked at the text again.

Tria Eros: _We have dispatched your alpha._

That was fifteen minutes ago, and Bucky’s safe house was at least two hours away from everything else, a little nothing town called Supai, where the freaking mail was delivered by mule. There were less than two hundred people in the town, most of whom were bonded, or betas. There was one unbonded alpha, but she was over seventy years old, and Bucky didn’t want to risk presenting himself to her. She’d ease him through his heat -- probably -- but he might also break her, which would suck.

Bucky scratched at the back of his neck; he was going to be well into his heat before the alpha even got on a mule to make it through the canyons to Supai, and then even further. Fuck.

This wasn’t going to work, not at all. By the time the service alpha made it to Bucky’s little safe house, Bucky was going to be too far gone to even care, he was going to end up bitten and bonded by someone he didn’t know, and he was probably going to hurt them, because he couldn’t help that. Not deep in a heat, not after decades of heat-conditioning.

He just needed time, and that’s what he didn’t--

Someone knocked on his door.

That. Wasn’t _possible_. There were alarm and alert cameras stationed at every access point.

Bucky about ripped the door off its hinges and the full scent of alpha hit him right in the solar plexus.

He went down, nice and easy, the way Hydra had taught him. A full presentation, not expected in modern society, but what else could he do in the wake of that powerful scent. On his knees, head bent, neck vulnerable and exposed. He clamped down on the whine that threatened to escape from his throat.

His belly quivered, his estrus making everything throb and tighten and ache, and oh, god, Bucky _needed_...

“Well, that would go right to an alpha’s head,” the alpha said.

Bucky braced himself, cringing with embarrassment; he knew it wasn’t done that way, not in modern society. The alpha was either laughing at him, or was going to turn out to be one of those presentation apologist assholes and in either case, there was nothing Bucky could do about it now except submit and he’d been submitting for so long that it was bitter bile in his throat. And didn’t change the fact that he needed -- _needed_ \-- an alpha to take him through his heat, or he was going to die from it.

“Hey, honey, come on,” the alpha said. He didn’t even _touch_ , just put his hand where Bucky could see it. The alpha scent of him clung to the man’s wrist, and Bucky snatched at his hand, pressed his nose to the blue vein there, inhaling deeply. “Oh, that’s it, honey, yeah… take a good whiff and clear your head. Can you… can you look up at me, baby?”

Bucky’d been deep in heats before, his estrus cycle denied and intensified, and he knew that the rush of hormones and deep, physical need could change anyone with a powerful scent into a gorgeous, glorious god. But when he looked up at the alpha, he thought even someone entirely on the downside of their cycle would find this man stunning.

Brown, limpid eyes with thick laughlines at the creases, dark, not-quite curly hair that tufted out in a carefully arranged dishevelment, like he’d just rolled out of bed and was eager to roll right back into it. Long nose with a little upturn at the end that crinkled up adorably when the man smiled; lips that were full, and sensual and just a little off balance framed by a highly stylized goatee. There was gray shot through the dark hair and beard; an older alpha. Bucky nodded to himself; he’d need that.

He was also, oddly, familiar. There was a caution in the alpha’s face that eased out, the longer Bucky gazed at him.

“Hey, honey,” the alpha said, again. “You all right?”

 _I am now, as long as you’re here_. Bucky bit down on that, as well as the urge to lift his chin, to give his throat to the alpha, to whine and beg for a bite, even though Bucky had been fighting against being bonded ever since he’d escaped.

“Yeah,” Bucky said, roughly. He pushed himself to his feet, dragged his hands over his face; one bare, the other gloved to hide certain assets. “What did they tell you, from th’ dossier?”

“That you need someone strong,” the alpha said, “because you’re enhanced. Mutant, Inhuman, something like that. I didn’t get a complete run-down on your abilities. We can cover those in a bit. That you’ve been on chemical repressants for a long time, and this is your first natural heat in a while, so it’s gonna be a tough one. Like your first. Stronger, probably.”

Bucky did whine then -- he didn’t like thinking about his first time, when he’d gone unexpectedly into heat, presented for the first time, and Steve, tiny little Steve had taken him through it. He’d broken Steve’s cheekbone, wrist, and cracked a rib before they were done, and that was back before either of them had been enhanced.

That had been a whole world of uncomfortable; their biology didn’t understand about blood-brothers, just that Steve was the only unbonded alpha in range, and they’d both been completely at the mercy of hormones. After. It had been uncomfortable after. During, Bucky had never felt safer, more loved and protected.

The alpha went on, “You prefer to leave your shirt on. You get dehydrated easily, and you consume more than triple human norms in calories, so as your alpha for this estrus cycle, I need to be aware, and make sure you eat. Is there anything else I need to know, to help you? Any questions?”

“Gotta name?”

The alpha coughed once, eyes widening, then smiled, all pretty teeth and dazzling charisma and Bucky fought the urge to go to his knees again. “Yeah, I do,” he said. “It’s Tony. You?”

A bolt of brilliant fear went through him; the familiar, impish face suddenly registered. But Tony hadn’t made any signs of recognition. Maybe he didn’t know who Bucky was. There was no reason for Tony to know him; Bucky Barnes hadn’t been nearly the public face that Steve Rogers was. “Call me Jamie,” Bucky said. He didn’t dare give Tony his real name. And he couldn’t send the alpha away and endure the heat on his own.

“Okay, Jamie,” Tony said. “It’s nice to meet you. I wouldn’t say no to a cup of coffee, and we can talk about what you expect for your heat. I’m here to help you, any way I can.”

***

Tony had registered himself as a service alpha for omegas with enhancements. It was, to some degree, a way to keep track of the newly evolving mutant and inhuman populations. Also omegas with powers were dangerous for normal, unbonded alphas. And it was exciting. Tony’s heart condition required that he stop taking the rut repressers; it contraindicated with his cardiac medication. No one expected anything from a service alpha aside from _service_. Even the most desperate omega didn’t like drawing attention to needing a service alpha, so he wasn’t at too much risk for being exposed, either.

All in all, it had been a nice little arrangement. Darcy Lewis served as his go-between, and Tony’s needs had been met, and at the same time, he provided good service to omegas in need and everyone was happy.

Well, right up until this latest assignment.

With Tony’s scent so thick in the air, it was no wonder that Bucky’s estrus came on even earlier than expected. It wasn’t hard to talk Bucky into laying together, mostly undressed. The pre-estrus cramping had to be killer. He curled up around Tony, nose tucked against Tony’s throat, breathing peacefully.

Tony was… less peaceful.

Also, not stupid. But how was Bucky supposed to know? He obviously hadn’t recognized Tony Stark, which meant he must have thought the false name was secure. There’d been that first instant when Bucky’d opened the door that Tony wanted to jump back in the suit and fly away; get Steve and drop him off. Going through an estrus with the Winter goddamn Soldier? That was above even Tony’s paygrade.

Inseparable on the schoolyard and the battlefield. Yeah, Tony knew what that meant. Bonded pair, and why the fuck hadn’t it occured to anyone that the Winter Soldier was an omega? Not that Tony would have thought about that he’d end up pulling estrus duty. He needed Cap, he was going to call Steve and get Steve to come get his little wayward packmate--

Right up until Bucky went to his knees.

Tony didn’t like being ruled by his hormones and his presentation. He’d fought it his entire life. But there was something sublime and beautiful about Bucky kneeling. The thin stripe of skin at the back of his neck was more sexual and desirable than all the perfect breasts and sublime cock that Tony had ever, ever seen, and he wanted this man. This one. No one else would do.

Bucky moaned in his sleep, drawing Tony’s attention back to the warm, supple creature that was twined around him. “Hey--” Tony said, gently, and a waft of perfect, estrus scent was yanked into his lungs. He could fucking _taste_ it; Bucky was already in his heat. It was possible that he was going to come out of sleep like a wildcat, fighting and desperate and desirable and dangerous all at the same time.

Tony wriggled, experimentally, against Bucky, sticking his nose into the crook of the man’s neck. The sweet, honey scent of estrus, which was growing stronger by the minute, brought Tony around to a full stiffie, prodding eagerly at Bucky’s thigh. He pushed on the scent glands at his own throat, mixing the two scents in the air, claiming Bucky as well as he could do without a bite.

Which he should not -- _would not_ \-- do. A bite would bind them together, packmates, at least, until Bucky’s heat cycled again. A bonded pair shared a bite at every estrus, to reinforce the bond. Or to let it lapse, if it turned out that their mating wasn’t compatible.

Bucky whimpered again, pushed backward against Tony’s heat and hardness. Tony couldn’t stifle a groan at that, rut was descending on him.

“Come on, honey,” Tony said, easy, slow, running one hand up Bucky’s thigh, teasing the skin awake. “Wake up, Jamie, it’s time…”

Bucky stretched under him and it was all Tony could do not to pounce on the man immediately and kiss him into submission, until he was warm and pliant and spread out like a feast. “Alpha,” Bucky said, eyes wary and yet so full of longing.

“I got you, Omega,” Tony told him, petting his hair, his skin, dropping warm, light kisses on those incredible shoulders, wishing he could tell Bucky that the shirt wasn’t necessary, that Tony knew already, that he could get his mouth on that skin, lick that throat. He was whining, deep in his chest, wanting, needing, and it was getting so hard to think, to talk, as Bucky’s waking estrus scent surrounded them. “It’s all right, honey. I’m here. I got you.”

“Alpha, I… I need--”

“I know, honey,” Tony said. “You still worried about me?”

“I could hurt you--” Bucky said, swallowing hard. “I need-- I can’t-- please help me.”

“You’re not gonna hurt me, cupcake,” Tony said. It took every bit of Tony’s not inconsiderable willpower to push away from Bucky’s warm heat, the honey-burned sugar-caramel-coffee scent of estrus, but he gave Bucky some much needed space. “You know that.”

“Alpha, I--”

“What’s my name, honey?” That was probably dangerous territory, but Tony had the advantage of knowing at least a little of what had been done to Bucky, knew how Hydra had used his presentation against him; pack-bonded him to a dozen alphas at once, kept the strings on him so tight he could never get away.

And heat or no heat, Bucky was still a person, he deserved to be treated like a person.

“Tony,” Bucky gasped out, raising up onto his knees and pushing himself backward at Tony, wanting beyond reason. God, that was pretty, Bucky’s ass and long, taut thighs on display.

“You keep saying that,” Tony said, “and I’ll give you what you need. Stay with me, okay?” He reached out, let the tips of his fingers brush the bare skin of Bucky’s ass, and then it really didn’t matter what he said. Tony was as lost to heat and rut and need as Bucky was.

“Tony, Tony, Tony,” Bucky was chanting, pushing into the touch.

Tony wasn’t sure if he was getting through, keeping Bucky in the moment, but he paused long enough to fish around in his bag for lube, and Bucky didn’t whine too much at the lack of contact, wriggling happily on the bed, waiting for it.

And Tony gave it to him.

“You’re safe, I’m here,” Tony told him. “I’m going to take care of you.” He lubed up his fingers, and for good measure, let a dollop of the thick, slippery stuff trickle down Bucky’s crack. Tony wondered if Bucky realized that the way his shirt had rucked up a bit, Tony could see metal at the wrist, a little at the shoulder. If that would send him into a panic when Bucky did realize it. The Winter Soldier had fucking disappeared, even with all of Cap and Widow’s considerable energy behind find him, and he’d ended up with Tony Stark in his goddamn bed, taking him through a heat. “How long’s it been, since your last heat?”

“Couple years,” Bucky managed to say. “Was on repressors for a while, but--”

“Side effects?”

Bucky shook his head, which sent shivers down his body, and they both lost the thread for a moment as Tony’s fingers slipped into Bucky’s hole. Bucky moaned, sweet and needy. “Metabolism’s cranked. Need a special-- an’ my supplier’s gone.”

Translation: Hydra class drugs, and Bucky didn’t know where to get new ones that would be safe, that would keep him off the radar. Tony didn’t know if he was actively horrified at the thought or eager that he was going to get to experience a deep heat. Or, maybe even, disgusted at _himself_ for his eagerness. But no wonder Tony was having a hard time resisting. The man was pumping out scent and pheromones like a factory.

“Tell me what you need,” Tony demanded, pushing into Bucky’s heat, one finger, twisting his wrist. “You like to be fucked, baby? Or you need to slide into me. I’m here for you, whatever you need, whatever you want.”

Bucky managed to raise his head, cast a gaze over his shoulder. “Can… can I watch you, Alpha? I don’t--” he stuttered and stammered, blushing furiously with embarrassment, with the pain of his heat on him, with reluctance to have a preference, much less say it.

“You want me to ride you? Or you want me in you, with you on your back so I can watch your pretty face?” Tony offered. “What’s my name?”

“Tony!” Bucky wailed, writhing, and it was going to be over before it started if Bucky kept moving like that, little nudges and pushes, accompanied by all over body shudders.

“You’re allowed to want things,” Tony told him. He leaned forward, licked at the skin of Bucky’s lower back, where the spine ended in a cluster of nerves. “I’m here for you, omega, Jamie, I’m here…”

Bucky flipped them both with a frightening display of strength -- or it would be frightening, if Tony allowed himself to get scared. But he didn’t and it was just hot as hell.

“An’ if I wanna fuck you, alpha-- Tony. If I want that?” Bucky’s face was a mask of longing and heat and fear. Tony’s gut turned sour.

“Whatever you want, baby,” Tony said. He reached up, touched Bucky’s cheek, ran down his jaw until his fingertips were brushing over Bucky’s lips.

Bucky made a sound, some sound, and then he was kissing Tony, tongue pushing into his mouth with abandon, tasting and taking. Sucking all the air out of Tony’s chest, until Tony didn’t know he he wanted to push into it, or pull back, lungs aching, heart pounding.

“Want you in me, Tony,” Bucky begged, letting them both gasp and heave for air. “Come on, alpha, come on, let me feel you, every inch of you.”

Immensely satisfied with that answer, Tony nodded. He didn’t have nearly the strength that Bucky did, so he had to be content with tugging the man into position, straddling Tony’s hips. Bucky knelt there, running his hands over Tony’s chest, elegant and graceful and almost calm. Only the deep bone shudders gave away his eagerness. “You’re so perfect,” Bucky told him.

Every last bit of uncertainty burned out, faded away. “Takes one to know one,” Tony retorted. He sat up a little to kiss Bucky’s mouth, the lips plump and soft, molded his to Bucky’s as he kissed and kissed and _kissed_. He could _taste_ Bucky’s heat. Smelled it. Stuck his nose in that hollow of Bucky’s throat, inhaling and breathing it out and in until he was surrounded by it.

Bucky’s questing fingers found Tony’s nipples. Played with them, flicking his fingertips over the soft, sensitive skin until it perked and puckered.

Bucky eased Tony back onto the bed, arched his spine and lined them up.

“Are you sure--” Tony hadn’t spent much time getting the man prepped.

“I ain’t never been so sure about anything in my fuckin’ life,” Bucky told him. “An’ I need your dick in me, so lay back, shove it in me, an’ shut up.”

“Ooooh, bossy. I like that.” Tony couldn’t quite help the little shiver of anticipation that went with Bucky’s sexy snarl.

All Tony’s attention was on the unbelievable omega hovering over him, the way Bucky’s eyes gleamed, the heat of him pouring out against Tony’s skin. Warmth spread through him, pleasure and some kind of emotion that Tony didn’t even have a name for. Bucky was giving him everything he needed, even before Tony knew how to ask, and that wasn’t the way it was supposed to go, but the keen expression on Bucky’s face kept him from pushing it, from trying to make it good for Bucky, and just letting it be good for both of them.

God, he wanted to bite this man, to claim him, to keep him.

Bucky reached behind himself, lined them up, and then wriggled his way onto Tony’s cock, one agonizing inch at a time. It took everything Tony had in himself not to thrust up to the hilt. When Bucky’s breath hitched and caught, Tony was nearly fully seated. He reigned in the urge to cut loose; too soon and Bucky wasn’t ready for him, no matter what he thought. Tony’s hands clamped down on Bucky’s thighs, holding them still, letting Bucky adjust to the stretch and burn.

Growling, Bucky leaned down, ravished Tony’s mouth. “You’re burnin’ up, alpha,” he told Tony. “Let me, let me, let me.”

“What’s my name?” Burning up, hell. Tony was on fucking fire, he needed so bad, but he needed Bucky with him, needed to give him every single centimeter of trust that he could, because this beautiful man was so fucking damaged, and Tony wasn’t going to go to hell for hurting him, not ever.

“Tony.”

Clear thinking disappeared in a haze of red. Moaning, Tony moved under Bucky, driving up into the heat of his body. Bucky leaned back, letting his body sink down onto Tony’s cock, squeezing down, clenching up. Bucky pulled Tony up to him, until they were sitting, writhing against each other, his hands in Tony’s hair, holding him with tense, shaking fingers. The intoxicating scent of Bucky’s heat bloomed in the air.

“I want…” Bucky attacked Tony’s mouth again, kissing and thrusting his tongue inside, matching Tony’s steady rhythm.

“What do you want, omega, what do you want, Jamie, what do you want, sweetheart,” Tony babbled. “Tell me, just tell me.”

Bucky didn’t. He hesitated and stammered, never stopping his restless, relentless movements.

“I want, I want…”

Tony was snarling, trying to get closer, more. Rut descended and he couldn’t have refused Bucky anything in that moment. He was ferocity and tenderness combined, and it was the closest he could feel to love.

Bucky tucked Tony’s face against his throat. “Want your bite, Tony,” Bucky said, simple and soft.

“No, oh, god, no, honey, you don’t want that,” Tony protested, trying to pull back, but the scent and his body had taken over, and he couldn’t have moved away if his life had depended on it. “You don’t even know me.”

“I know you, Alpha,” Bucky said. “Jus’ like I know you know me. Did you think I wouldn’t? Tony Stark. Please. Please, I need it, I need a bite, I need somewhere-- someone!”

Pleasure was a spiral, growing higher and tighter as Bucky fucked him. Pure, languorous delight had Tony crying out and as soon as his mouth was open, Bucky’s throat was there, right under his teeth, right under his tongue.

God, Tony wanted. Wanted to claim this man, wanted--

“I want you to,” Bucky told him, and Tony realized he’d been talking out loud.

Tony couldn’t keep his hips still. They rose up to meet Bucky’s next downward thrust. Tony grabbed a handful of that long, silken hair, held his mouth against Bucky’s throat. It wasn’t irrevocable, claiming him. The next heat spent apart and they would never need to meet again, but oh, a claiming during rut would feel so, so perfect.

“Give me something perfect,” Bucky begged. “Give it to me.”

“Ease up, baby,” Tony said.

“Not on your fucking life, you give it to me, you promised, whatever I needed.”

Tony bit.

Bucky’s thighs tightened on his. A hoarse scream broke from his throat. Bucky swore, fervently, and then laughed in pure delight as the heat washed over them both. Claimed.

_His._

“Mine.”

Everything inside Tony was lit with fire, a whitehotburning that had him gasping for air. Pain and pleasure and sweet and salt. They rose together, twisted in each other, bound with liquid lust and grace. Tony lost what little sanity he had left, cried out to the heavens with the ecstasy that drowned them both. Tony cast off what little gentleness he had left, and neither of them missed it. Bucky’s eyes blazed with heat and light, his expression devoid of any humanity at all. “Fuck me, alpha, until I can’t walk.”

Tony destroyed him. Wrecked himself on Bucky’s body, tore away every barrier between them until they were both stripped bare and vulnerable. Tony fucked savagely, in short hard jabs, thrusting into Bucky’s willing body, taking and taking everything, until there was nothing left.

They moved, one last stroke and then came together. Tony screamed with it, then bit down again, the flood of Bucky’s heat in his mouth.

“Mine.”

“Yours, alpha,” Bucky told him. “Yours. Tony.”

***

_Six months later_

Bucky had recognized him the instant Iron Man had smacked his faceplate up. When they’d arrested Cap and T’challa and everyone involved in that disaster that had wrecked half of Bucharest.

Tony didn’t speak, didn’t say anything to him. Didn’t claim his omega. Bucky was bitterly ashamed, stared at his feet. Tony focused his attention on Steve, his anger on Steve. It was Bucky’s fault, Bucky was the one who ran, as soon as his heat was over, as soon as he could, actually, break away from the siren’s song that was Tony’s scent. He should have gone with Tony, right after their shared heat instead of pretending that it was just a _contract_. Dozens of people would still be alive. Maybe even King T’chaka would still be alive. Bucky knew he hadn’t committed that murder, but he knew, as deep as he knew Tony was still his alpha, that it had something to do with Bucky. He was the reason, if not the murderer.

Bucky was locked away, like an animal, not even straining at his bonds. Resigned. Tony still wasn’t looking at him. It ached like a heart attack.

“Wait,” Bucky said, just before they moved out of range. “Please… Alpha…”

Tony stuttered to a halt. Turned. Faced his omega. Something… there was something on Tony’s face like regret. Was he sorry for what had happened? Ashamed of Bucky, of their bond. Bucky wished, with everything in him, that he could just die, rather than face his Alpha.

“Please-- You need to hear me, I didn’t. I didn’t do this--”

Tony practically raced to Bucky’s side, fingers reaching for his omega, pressed hard against the glass. “I’m so sorry, honey,” Tony told him. “But…”

“I didn’t do it, it wasn’t me. I don’t do that anymore,” Bucky said. “Please, I’ll do anything you want, just… stay with me. Sign anything, you can punish me, just _don’t go_.”

“Okay, okay, honey,” Tony said. “I’ll be right here, the whole time.”

***

Tony looked down at the unconscious man. “I don’t… what the hell did he want with Bucky?”

“He knew the goddamn words,” Bucky snarled. He was free, but only because he’d exhibited enormous strength, broken free of the prison that he’d been held in, when his Alpha was at risk. “He was trying to gain a Winter Soldier.”

“Right,” Tony said. He’d been close to dead before Bucky’d exploded on the scene, ripped the man off him, and thrown him into a wall. “Put him in a cell somewhere. He’s obviously Hydra, or Hydra associated. Question him carefully. Obviously, we can’t put Barnes back in a cell, that’s pointless. He can get out whenever he needs to. I promise, he can stay with me, I’ll keep him contained.”

Ross wasn’t happy, but when was he ever?

Steve, on the other hand, looked like someone had crowned Tony king of the world.

“You helped him, thank you,” Steve said. “I don’t know what… would have happened to him, if--”

Tony touched the half-circle of his bite on Bucky’s throat, which hadn’t healed even under a supersoldier’s regeneration. That marked Bucky as _his_.

“Mine,” Tony whispered.

“Always,” Bucky said, leaning his head against Tony’s shoulder, breathing in the heat of Tony’s alpha scent.


End file.
